A Death that Lasted Long
A Death that Lasted Long is the eighth case of Experiments 77. It is also the eighth and final case of The Dome Experience. Plot In the aftermath of Darren's fleeing for Dominic Tower, they were informed by Chief Sarah Branford about the discovery of a severed arm in a grape farm. After the arm was found and analyzed along with a letter written in Kazakh, the team investigated a farm, which caused Samuel to be shocked when it was revealed to belong to his girlfriend Pira Kanjuba. They also talked to marine scientist John Skai for a threat he had written to a mysterious man for ruining marine life by dumping waste into the sea. They also found Darren among the farm plantings and they had to put him in custody as he told them that he had witnessed a cloaked person dumping a body at Dominic Tower. At the Dominic Tower, they found Berzai Aziko in a gruesome mess. According to Priya's autopsy, the killer had tortured Berzai, including paralyzing, branding, burning, chemical poisoning and piercing by spikes of an iron maiden, along with his arm severed and his throat massacred by a manual saw found at the same crime scene. It was also noted that the victim's heart, which was sent to the team later on in a locked metal box, had been removed post mortem. They soon arrested the Chinese scientist Hong Fan for dealing with illegal chemicals and John for smuggling stuff from the various laboratories he worked at. Later, Akilah Rashadi, exhausted from the technical analyses she had done in tech expert Ayshane Ayashi's absence, was alarmed when profiler Fukui Chieko reported that Darren had vanished from his cell as well that Pira had ran to the station to alert the team of a bomb on her property. Thanks to the player and ballistics analyst Cameron Everett, the bomb was disabled and Cameron later helped the detectives arrest Freddy Santiago for setting the bomb up, as well Amyski Tiki for nearly killing Samuel over a restraining order from the victim to the headmistress because of his allegiance against human rights. Darren was later found by historian Evangeline González, who told them that he was looking for the player but was nearly killed by GKY's leader. Despite all of the arrests going on, the combined work of lab chief Mattias Johnson and Priya on the analysis of the iron maiden used by the killer and a smashed camera with corrupt footage analyzed by Akilah with help from Ayshane, the evidence was spread and confirmed. Soon the killer of Berzai Aziko, in an unexpected turn of events, was finally incriminated to be Sophie Kish. When accused of Berzai's murder, Sophie was furious at why they would blame her after she didn't want to get involved with her brother's antics that caused his murder. However as Samuel presented the evidence, including the fact, despite Ayshane's injury, was able to identify the lapel pin to finish her off. She then bowed to the detectives and started to reminiscence on her motive for murder and the gang. She had sworn to kill Berzai and his descendants after Berzai's father Victor Aziko was believed to be the one guilty for the murder of her grandfather William Kish, however the case was left unsolved. She continued to run the gang after her grandfather's passing since her father had pre-deceased her in a yakuza battle gone wrong, putting her grievances in revenge against, not just Berzai but the city for not solving the cold case after ten years. When Berzai had started to dig up his father's past, she wanted him to keep it quiet, so she ended up killing him. At her trial, she dismissed the judge's words as she claimed to be preserving the order of justice by killing Berzai as she believed the GKY was the true law enforcement around. The judge disagreed with her and as a result, Sophie was sentenced to life imprisonment without parole. In the aftermath, the detectives met with Chief Branford, who told them Darren wanted to redeem himself by helping them take down GKY's master plan. Then Evangeline suggested that they could come to see her as well to investigate the cold case. With a plan formulated, the die was to be cast. In the investigation concerning the machine, they found an encrypted tablet at the tower but Akilah could not decrypt the tablet so they went to Ayshane in the hospital and asked him for help. Ayshane managed to get past many of the firewalls but the final wave of defense required an extremely complicated password to get past into the machine's controls. Meanwhile Evangeline's investigations into the cold case shows that the case was unsolved as there was no proof of Berzai's father being the killer but the notes said that he was last seen at the Kunjuba farm. When they found the skull of Eric Dayang, Darren's father, buried in the farm yard, they interrogated Pira, who told them that where Berzai's severed arm was found was the location of where William Kish was killed 10 years previously, so they decided to look for evidence there. At the grape plantings, they found a bloody knife blade embedded deep into the dirt. After its analysis, it was confirmed that Darren's father was the true one who slew Sophie's grandfather. After talking to Sophie about the cold case, she thanked them and gave them the encryption key, promising that the tablet would reverse all of GKY's wrongdoing minus the murders. When they put in the encryption key, it allowed Ayshane to take down the machine mere seconds before its launch as well disbanding the GKY gang for good, saving the city. Afterwards, they talked to Darren about the gang's downfall and about the truth behind his father when Priya and Mattias told them that they had found Victor's body - with it missing an arm. A note was attached to it, telling the team of where the arm went, to Aotearoa, which according to Evangeline was the Maori name for New Zealand. Almost conveniently, New Zealand goverment offical Abigail Rose requested help with a crisis in the New Zealand Experiments branch of Experiments 77. After Samuel and Pira shared a kiss of goodbye for the remainder until they met again and they also promised to be keeping in touch. Soon Samuel, the player and the rest of the team packed up to move to the New Zealand branch to investigate more about the crisis taking place. Victim * Berzai Aziko (was gruesomely tortured, his throat massacred) Murder Weapon * Manual Saw Killer * Sophie Kish Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats caviar. * The suspect speak Kazakh. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats caviar. * The suspect speak Kazakh. * The suspect eats rocoto chilis. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats caviar. * The suspect speak Kazakh. * The suspect eats rocoto chilis. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats caviar. * The suspect eats rocoto chilis. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats caviar. * The suspect speak Kazakh. * The suspect eats rocoto chilis. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin. Suspect's Profile * The suspect speak Kazakh. * The suspect eats rocoto chilis. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats caviar. * The suspect speak Kazakh. * The suspect eats rocoto chilis. Quasi Suspects Killer Profile * The killer eats caviar. * The killer speak Kazakh. * The killer eats rocoto chilis. * The killer is female. * The killer wears a lapel pin. Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Grape Planting Field. (Clues: Severed Arm, Torn Paper) *Analyze Severed Arm. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats caviar) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Letter in Kazakh) *Analyze Letter. (3:00:00; Attribute; The killer speak Kazakh) *New Crime Scene: Kanjuba Farm. (All tasks must be completed first) *Investigate Kanjuba Farm. (Clues: Faded Photo, Shattered Badge; New Suspect: Pira Kanjuba) *Talk with Pira Kanjuba about the severed arm at her farm's grape plantings. *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Threat; New Suspect: John Skai) *Ask John Skai why he wrote a threat and who he sent it to. *Examine Shattered Badge. (Result: Darren's Badge) *Talk to Darren about why he left the team to stop GKY himself. (Result: New Crime Scene: Dominic Waterfalls) *Investigate Dominic Waterfalls. (Result: Victim's Body, Manual Saw) *Examine Manual Saw. (Result: Blood Sample Collected) *Analyze Blood. (9:00:00; Murder Weapon Confirmed: Manual Saw) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; New Suspect: Hong Fan) *Talk to Hong Fan about his business with the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *New Lab Sample Found: Metal Locked Box. *Examine Metal Box. (Result: Victim's Heart; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Grape Plantings) *Analyze Victim's Heart. (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats rocoto chilis; Return to Crime Scene; Dominic Waterfalls) *Investigate Grape Plantings. (Result: Love Letter, Wanted Poster) *Examine Love Letter. (Result: Written Note; New Suspect: Sophie Kish) *Ask Sophie Kish why her letter was on the murder scene. *Examine Wanted Poster. (Result: Serial Number Deciphered) *Analyze Serial Number. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Freddy Santiago) *Ask Freddy why he put up a wanted poster of the victim. *Investigate Dominic Waterfalls. (Clues: Shattered Test Tube, Torn Photo, New Suspect: Amyski Tiki) *Ask Amyski Tiki why she was wandering on a murder scene. *Examine Shattered Test Tube. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (3:00:00) *Talk to Hong Fan why he was handling illegal chemicals with the victim. *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: John Skai Smuggling) *Confront John Skai about his smuggling in the laboratories. *Go on to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Pira Kanjuba about the bomb on her farm property. *Investigate Farmhouse. (Result: Bomb, Camcorder, Restraining Order, Ring Box) *Examine Bomb. (Result: Bomb Defused) *Analyze Bomb (6:00:00; Freddy's Fingerprints Discovered) *Talk to Freddy about why he put a bomb on the property. *Examine Restraining Order. (Result: Amyski's File) *Talk to Amyski about her restraining order to the victim. *Examine Note on Ring Box. (Result: Sophie's Threat) *Talk to Sophie Kish about her threat to the victim. *Talk to Darren Dayang about his disappearance from the station. (All tasks must be completed; New Crime Scene: Dominic Courtyard) *Investigate Dominic Courtyard. (Result: Large Crate, Smashed Metal) *Examine Large Crate. (Result: Crate Unlocked; New Lab Sample: Iron Maiden) *Analyze Iron Maiden. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Smashed Metal. (Result: Smashed Camera) *Analyze Smashed Camera. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a lapel pin) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Secrets of the Dome (8/8). (No stars) Secrets of the Dome (8/8) *Investigate Dominic Courtyard. (Clues: Smashed Glass; Available at start) *Examine Smashed Glass. (Result: Encrypted Glass Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (3:00:00) *Ask Ayshane Ayashi for his assistance. *Talk to Evangeline about the cold case. (Available at start; New Lab Sample: Cold Case Folder) *Examine Folder. (Result: Details Revealed) *Investigate Kanjuba Farm. (Clues: Mound of Dirt) *Examine Mound of Dirt. (Result: Skull) *Analyze Skull. (1:00:00; Result: Eric Dayang's Skull) *Talk to Pira Kanjuba about the skull in her farm. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Grape Plantings. (Result: Bloody Blade) *Analyze Bloody Blade. (6:00:00) *Talk to Sophie Kish about the truth behind the unsolved cold case. (New Lab Sample: Encryption Key) *Talk to Darren Dayang about the downfall of GKY. (Reward: Australian Hunter's Vest, Cowboy Hat) *Talk to Abigail Rose about the trouble in the New Zealand's Experiments branch. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next crime! (No stars) Trivia *Due to Ayshane Ayashi's absence, administrative assistant Akilah Rashadi handled all of the technical analyses. Navigation Category:Experiments 77 Category:The Dome Experience